


Lack of Oxygen

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A captain doesn't faint.





	Lack of Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lack of Oxygen  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 151  
>  **Summary:** A captain doesn't faint.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'faint' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“What happened?” Captain Kirk lay on the bed with a look of confusion on his face. He didn’t know how he had gotten to the sickbay. One minute he had been walking to his quarters and the next...

Doctor McCoy pushed against the Captain’s shoulder, urging him to lie back down. He was almost positive the captain wasn’t going to like what he had to say. With determination in his voice he blurted out, “You fainted.”

“What?” Kirk glared at the good doctor. “I did no such thing.” He was the Captain of the Starship Enterprise and as such he didn’t faint.

“Okay. Fine.” The good doctor glared back at his patient. “Oxygen that usually flows to the brain was temporarily halted and you fell to the floor.”

A satisfied look appeared on Kirk’s face as he nodded. “I knew I hadn’t fainted.” He mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes.


End file.
